Candles and Unicorns are not invited
by xmenfan33
Summary: Remy and Rogue throw a party for Kaitlyn's first birthday, part of the Babysitting universe. Takes place between books five and six


Candles and Unicorns are not invited

.

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION

Rogue and Remy throw Kaitlyn her first birthday party.  
Takes place between books five and six.

.

.

The sun was shining brightly, even if it was ridiculously early ( according to Bobby and John, who both promptly denied agreeing when they realized they had). Remy had recruited them along with several other guys who had had the misfortune of wandering into the kitchen that morning, to help set up for Kaitlyn's party. Bobby was now planning ways to kill Logan . He wouldn't have been in the kitchen if not for Logan's stupid Danger room session.

The more Bobby thought about it, the more he was starting to think Logan set them up for this. Sure technically they had always started their Saturdays with DR but how did they know it wasn't some long term complex set up, to make it reasonable that they would be asked to help this morning... three years after he began attending. After thinking briefly,he decided he was not being unreasonable,because it. was. early.

AND why did they HAVE to string 10 rolls of pink and 10 rolls of white streamers through out the ballroom? Who was going to clean this up? How many balloons were there going to be? and most important of all... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ROGUE!? Seriously, pink?! It was scary. No one else seemed to notice... but come on,pink?

Remy was locked in the kitchen baking what one could assume was the largest birthday cake for a one year old ever. Rogue and Wanda were locked in the LeBeau's rooms along with Kitty, trying to pick out what to dress the baby in, and debating if they should put ribbons in her hair. If Bobby had been aware of this conversation, it have resulted in actually pushing his sanity over the edge.

~o~O~o~

Remy wandered into the ballroom, to check on how the decorators were progressing. He had honestly been a little worried that there would be to much pink, but now that he saw it, decided that the white worked well to off set that problem. Bobby's disturbed expression was enough to make him pause as he set down the giant cake.

" Is there a problem, Iceboy?" Remy questioned.  
"... When did Rogue decide she liked pink?" Bobby questioned, choosing to ignore the butchering of his code name.  
" Since it was obvious Kaitie LIKES pink. Roguey is fine with anything Kaitie likes... except unicorns. Unicorns freak her out. Worse then Jamie stealing her donuts." Remy replies, while adjusting the cake.  
" So I take it there will be no unicorns at this party?" Sam questions from across the room.  
" NO! " Remy states " Unicorns and Candles are NOT invited to this party. There will be fairies though."  
" FAIRIES?!" The men in the room question, suddenly glad that they aren't Remy. How does he put up with such frilly girly things ... all the time?  
" Oui, Fairies.. you know, like Tinkerbelle?. They're on the cake, and the banner which you still haven't hung, and on all the table clothes.

They all stare blankly at the man. Was it possible they used to be afraid of him? Because right now, standing in front of them wearing a lace trimmed apron talking about fairies he wasn't at all scary.  
" Hurry up. The party is supposed to start in an hour, just as soon as Logan gets back with the pony."  
Okay, they took it back... this was scary. Very scary.

~o~O~o~

Remy went in to check on his girls. Rogue was busy changing into a yellow sundress, yes this will again frighten Bobby, and Wanda was holding Kaitie while Kitty tied pink ribbons into her hair. Kaitie saw Remy walk in the door, and promptly squealed 'porting herself into his arms.

Remy chuckled as he tickled the baby, before taking over in wrestling her into her pink princess dress and white tights. Wanda and Kitty escaped to get ready themselves, and Rogue called from the bathroom for Remy's help with her zipper.

He set the baby down next to her pil of stuffed horses, and went to help his wife. " So Wade and Logan should be back any minute with the pony." Remy states as they head back into there room. " As long as Wade behaved himself. "  
" Oh don't worry, before they left, Logan took every single weapon away from Wade. It was kind of funny to watch. I'm pretty sure Wade had at least one stroke over it." Rogue replies, while picking the baby back up.

~o~O~o~

They arrive back at the mansion shortly before the party was to start, Logan grumbling and Wade double checking the chart. They had a white 3 year old female pony in a trailer behind them. Named Princess. Who bites. Sure it didn't say anything in her paper work about biting, but she bites. They know because she bit Wade. eight times. while they were loading her.

Though Logan suspected that some of the bites were Wade's fault. Who dangles a carrot in front of a pony and then puts said carrot in their breast pocket? Apparently Wade. Then after she bit him, he had made a point of eating the same carrot were the pony could watch... and she bit him again. So some of the biting may be his fault. Still, they rented them a biter. If a single kid got bit today, Logan was taking in out of the horse rental people... maybe he should warn the LeBeaus? No wait! Those two had been kind of scary about this whole party, if he had to tell them the pony had an issue, he was likely to get stabbed with a cake knife. Then he would get stabbed for bleeding on the decorations. So he would just keep an eye on 'Princess' and hope that her hatred extended only as far as Wade.

~o~O~o~

Everyone had gathered in the ballroom for Kaitie's party. There were streamers,balloons, and ribbons everywhere. Fairies decorated almost every surface. There was a giant pile of brightly wrapped presents in the corner... and a white pony with pink ribbons in it's mane 'corralled' with ribbon wrapped ropes in another corner. Why Wade and Logan had decided to bring the pony inside was anyone's guess, but judging by the way she was eyeing Wade she wasn't happy about it.

Remy had brought Kaitie's high chair into the ballroom and set it up in the center so that everyone could see her. They had enlisted Jubilee,Ororo, Piotr, and Hank to take pictures of the event. John had then offered to take the 'pony pictures' and they agreed. So John was happily in the corner , taking pictures of everyone who stood with the pony,or got on her back. They made sure Kaitie got first shots, so that there was no risk of a cranky pony.

By the time Wade decided he wanted a turn, the pony had had enough, she promptly bit him as soon as he was with in reach. " THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU EVIL WANNA BE HORSE!" Wade yells, while reaching for a gun...before remembering that Logan had taken them all. "LOGAN! I NEED MY GUN, THIS MIDGET HORSE MUST DIE! I SWEAR I THINK IT MUST BE A UNICORN UNDERCOVER BECAUSE I IS COMPLETELY EVIL."

At the word unicorn,Rogue twitched. She hated unicorns," Stupid wanna be horses with there perfect white fur and that stupid horn on their forehead. Where,where is the unicorn that was smuggled in?" Rogue demands, and everyone point at 'Princess'.

Rogue glared critically at the pony for a moment, before shrugging and declaring Wade wrong. A sigh of relief was heard from both her husband and Logan, Logan then smacking Wade for using ' that word'.

Remy decided that they should open the presents and eat cake before anything else happened, seeing the cranky look on his daughter's face. They helped Kaitie open the mountain of gift and then everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' while the baby happily tried to eat the wrapping paper. She was then traded for her very first piece of cake. Chocolate cake. Jamie,of course, was given white cake instead, as were several other people. Wade however, decided to have a piece of both flavors.

Everything was wrapping up, and Kaitie was snuggled into Remy's arms half asleep, when Rogue looked lovingly down at her and said quietly to Remy " I want another baby."

Remy nodded as a shocked silence descended on the crowd, the only sounds heard were the pony in the corner, and a glass breaking somewhere in the room. They looked up to see the entire party looking at them, most with horror, and for some reason Wade and Logan with glee.

After a brief pause, Kurt could be heard from the back of the crowd " No, no, no, no, no ,no! I can't take another niece. " Before he began whimpering and several people turned to him. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder and said " Look on the bright side...maybe it'll be a nephew."

With that The young family walks out of the ballroom. Remy can be heard down the hall saying " I would love to have another baby too."


End file.
